What am i to this King
by Leia Vader
Summary: A young English girl is give to the king of Siam as payment of a det her father owns the king of Siam. Leia tries to find her place among the court of Siam.
1. Chapter 1

I came from across the sea not as a princess or of any importance a gift for the king not as you would think not a wife or concubine. I'm not of any importance but yet here I find myself with the Kings favor. I spend my days in the harem with his many wives, concubines and many children. I spend my time playing with the children the women look on as if I have lost my mind I dances with the children I have not seen the King since the first time I was brought before him. Then she came Miss Anna the place was in an up roar about the new teacher coming. But this story is not about here it's about my place in the kings life.

My name is Leia my father was and English man of some wealth but he owned the king more than he could pay. So he sent for me I was thirteen at the time my mother had passed years ago I was left in the care of my Aunt and Uncle were I learned to be an English lady but my books took me far and wide and my dreams ran wild as they would as any child of lands outside my own. Then the letter came father was sending for me I was to meet him in Siam a place I have read about in my many books about the elephants and the kings many wives and but most of all about the king. I was excited maybe I would get to see the place or meet the king. Hey a girl could dream right but I would soon find out that I would see the place and meet the king not only would I meet him I would belong to him and there was nothing I could do about it. I was running around packing my things while my Aunt looked on.

"I'm finally going to see the lands in my book"

"Yes my dear you do"

I danced around the room laughing and humming

"Maybe I will get to dance with the king I laughed softly do they even know how to dance there Aunt"

"Well you will just have to teach them my dear"

Within a week's time I had everything packed and ready for my trip to Siam I had never been on a boat and I would be making this trip alone. Before I knew it they day to leave was a pone us it was a tear full goodbye as the carriage pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

The boat ride

I made it to the port it was so full of life with people running here and there ships loading and unloading cargo the air smelled of fish and salt this was my first trip on a boat and I was going alone at my father request. Someone was to meet me at the port and take me to him. I boarded the ship bond for Bangkok the first week I read over the books about Siam that I had and wondered what it would be like to dress as they do and not in so may heavy layers of clothes that just seem to get in my way. The next week I went exploring the ship out of boredom and the weeks that followed I could be found with a book or dancing around the deck and humming a tune lost in my own dreams of dancing with a prince of my very own king. Six weeks into the trip we made land fall in Bangkok. I danced around the deck as I waited for my escort to arrive I was not expecting the large royal barge that came down the river as I laughed and danced with some of the crew and the men laughed merrily indulging in my play. I looked out at the barge and smiled thinking of the king then went back to my dancing. The Kralahome arrived on ship with his gaurds. The Kralahome banged his can on the deck of the ship to get the attention of the crew and laughing young girl with long brown hair pulled back from her face but unlike the other English women he had meet she seemed full of joy and a childlike wonder . Leia startled by the sound jumped and turned to the finely dressed men with a deep bows and kind smile.

"Ma'am Leia I'm here to take you to your father follow "

I turned to the captain and smiled my soft smile "I told you I would one day dance with the king I'm just a step closer"

The Kralahome raised an eye brow at my just with the captain.

"Follow" he said again picking up my things I made my way after the men as they left the ship. Walking through the streets of Bangkok with all its venders and people was wonderful. The Kralahome looked behind him at Leia's childlike wonder to all she saw and felt sorry of what she was going to go through but it was a fact of life she would bring more joy to palace.


End file.
